Maresia
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics] Depois de tanto tempo de espera... não havia mais pelo que esperar, havia apenas as lembranças deixadas nas ondas do mar, na brisa de verão... na maresia. [UmiAscot]


**Disclaimer: **Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**Maresia**

Ele estava mais uma vez andando na beira do mar, os pés descalços sentindo a água fria da manhã bater em sua pele. Era assim já fazia quase um ano… fazia quase um ano que ele percorria aquele mesmo caminho _sozinho_. E toda vez que passava por ali, era simplesmente impossível não se lembrar daquela garota que já caminhara pela praia ao seu lado… dos longos cabelos azulados balançando ao som do vento… dos sorrisos e das discussões.

Parou, sentando-se na areia, perto de onde as pequenas ondas da maré baixa alcançavam-lhe. Fechou os olhos. A maresia… como adorava a maresia… fazia-o lembrar-se dela…

(…)

_**Ele estava andando mais uma vez na direção da praia. O sol tinha acabado de nascer, e tinha certeza que naquela hora, mesmo tendo tudo para que o lugar estivesse deserto, encontraria uma pessoa observando o mar. O único problema é que não sabia se queria realmente encontrá-la… afinal, seria uma despedida, não?**_

**_Andou mais lentamente ao vê-la sentada na areia, olhando o mar de uma maneira concentrada… como se pudesse senti-lo na pele. Os cabelos, como sempre, faziam pequenas curvas ao bater do vento._**

_**Aproximou-se o suficiente até se fazer ouvir.**_

– _**Você não deveria estar arrumando as malas? – perguntou, mas sabia que ela não viraria para confirmar quem era… parecia não gostar de quebrar o contato com o mar.**_

– **_Eu não quero ir. – a voz dela soou baixa, mas audível. Ela abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos e fechando os olhos._**

– **_Mas você sabe que precisa. – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, também olhando para o mar. – Precisa se tratar._**

– _**Mas… não quero ficar presa lá… não vou poder ver o mar. – ela relutou.**_

– _**Se não for… realmente não vai poder vê-lo. – o garoto disse, com um sorriso compreensivo. – Acredite, ele vai continuar aqui esperando… até que esteja bem.**_

– _**Ascot… você promete que vai vir aqui todos os dias? Por mim? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele com um sorriso no rosto.**_

– _**Ah… eu… prometo. – ele respondeu, corando com o sorriso e a aproximação dela.**_

– _**Mesmo que… mesmo que eu não volte? – ela perguntou, tentando manter o sorriso no rosto… mas era difícil fazê-lo.**_

– **_Não diga uma coisa como essa. – ele a repreendeu._**

**_Ela levantou-se de súbito e abriu os braços, girando pela praia com um sorriso divertido no rosto, como se aquela fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer numa praia praticamente deserta. Ela ria… parecia contente com alguma coisa._**

– _**Umi! Você vai acabar caindo assim! – Ascot se levantou, tentando parar a outra antes que ela se machucasse, rodopiando daquele jeito.**_

– **_Sabe, Ascot. – ela disse, parando repentinamente, bem na frente dele, quase caindo por cima do outro. – A coisa que eu mais adoro nisso tudo… é a maresia. Esse cheiro que vem do mar… é tão bom. Você não acha?_**

– _**Ahn… é sim. – ele concordou, ainda olhando-a atentamente.**_

– _**Umi!!! Onde você está, querida?! Temos que partir! – uma voz soou ao longe, chamando a atenção dos dois jovens para uma das casas que ficava à beira do mar.**_

– **_Bom… eu preciso ir agora. – ela disse, baixando o rosto e perdendo completamente o sorriso. – A gente se vê…_**

_**Ela se virou para sair, mas antes que pudesse dar pelo menos dois passos, ele a chamou.**_

– _**Umi!**_

– _**Ahn? – ela se virou para encarar Ascot uma última vez.**_

– _**Er… fique boa logo. – ele disse, não conseguindo falar o que realmente queria.**_

– _**Certo. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e virou-se mais uma vez, correndo para sua casa.**_

_**Ele a observou desaparecer de sua vista… os longos cabelos continuavam a balançar de um lado para outro, à medida que ela se afastava mais e mais. Ela não o olhou uma última vez… e ele não lhe dissera Adeus.**_

(…)

Ali, mais uma vez olhando para o mar, não conseguia se conformar por ter perdido a última chance de lhe falar o que realmente queria. Não havia mais nenhuma palavra dela, nenhum sorriso… os longos cabelos que mais pareciam ondas avulsas do mar, não mais balançavam ao som da brisa, os grandes olhos curiosos nunca mais fitariam o sol nascer, refletido na superfície do mar. Esperava que onde quer que ela estivesse agora… pudesse eternamente observar o seu tão querido mar… assim como ele, observando a única coisa que lhe restara para lembrar-se dela… aquele mesmo mar… aquelas mesmas ondas… aquela mesma maresia.

**Fim**

**Esse foi um ficlet em resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do Mundo dos Fics.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Se acharem que mereço, adoraria receber reviews.**

**Ja!**


End file.
